Payback
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: AU of the episode Means to an End. Follows my previous story Boundaries.
1. Chapter 1

This continues my AU verse started in my previous story Boundaries.

Title: Payback  
author: Cindy Ryan  
spoilers: Means to an End  
pairings: established Cherri

Merri Brody had known staying in New Orleans would have the good and the bad. Setting down roots always did. You got attached to people, they became part of your life. Part of an extended family. The job they did was dangerous and that heightened the bond. Toss in romance with that and it's an explosion ready to burn her heart. Still Merri had taken the risk. She'd stayed. On top of that she'd let herself become involved with her former partner. Her heart wasn't on her sleeve it was way out in the open perfect target. It had taken a long time for Merri to trust Chris with her heart. Once she had she hadn't regretted it. Not until that phone call and even then she didn't regret a minute of their relationship; not really. Merri just wanted it to move back to the good place it had been.

Days ago the militia had made a daring move against Pride. They'd tried to kidnap his daughter but Laurel had fought back and the would be kidnapper had died in the process. They'd gone into full protective mode around Laurel even though at the time it wasn't their case; they hadn't known it was the militia then. They just knew it was somebody after Pride. Dwayne had brought Chris in to work as a liaison with the NOPD since Chris was now homicide. The current detective assigned to Laurel's case wasn't in too much of a hurry so Pride had been grateful that Chris stepped in.

Fast forward to last night when Chris followed one of the suspects to the garage he owned. Chris discovered a hidden cache of weapons confirming the guy was militia. A gunfight had ensued and before backup could arrive Chris was wounded. He'd taken a bullet to the upper chest. While it had missed any vital organs he'd lost a great deal of blood. Currently Chris's condition was stable. Merri was alone in her vigil next to his hospital bed. Sonya was in a safe house protecting Laurel, Pride was trying to wrap up the case along with Loretta, Sebastian and Plame. Merri leaned forward and took Chris's right hand in hers squeezing it. Logically she knew he was going to be alright. Her heart needed the skin to skin contact. It needed to know he was still there; still breathing; still fighting. That he wasn't going to leave.

"I'm here, Chris. Not going anywhere."Merri said softly. "You rest and get better. If I remember last week you promised me dinner and dancing and I'm holding you to that."

The dinner and dancing in question had been one of the ideas bounced around for their anniversary. While next week wasn't the actual date of their anniversary with real life being what it was it was the closest they could get schedules to meet. Now Merri was just grateful to still have Chris everything else would work itself out. A knock at the door drew Merri's attention and she turned and looked out the glass ICU entrance to see Dwayne Pride. Merri's heart constricted at the sight of her boss. He looked like he'd been punched in the gut several times over. Dark circles under his eyes and deep worry lines on his forehead. She nodded and waved the older man in.

"How's Laurel holding up?"Merri asked after she hugged Pride in greeting.

"Scared but doin' okay."Pride replied quietly as he stood at the foot of LaSalle's bed. "What are they sayin' about Christopher?"

"Should be upgraded to critical but stable later today if his vitals stay the way they are."Merri reported wearily. "They want to do another transfusion once he's stronger."

A long beat of silence passed as Pride leaned his hands against the footboard.

"I'm sorry, Merri."Dwayne stated grimly. "I shouldn't have brought Chris in….just with Laurel bein' in danger I wasn't thinkin'."

Merri stood and placed an arm around Pride's shoulders.

"You know he would've asked to help as soon as he heard. This isn't on you, Pride."Merri commented quietly.

"It is."Pride affirmed as he straightened causing Merri to step away. "They wanted to send a message to me so they went after my daughter. Then Christopher got hurt…..I promise both of you…..they won't get away with it."

"Pride…."Merri began taking a step forward but Dwayne shook his head.

"I gotta go."Dwayne said softy before turning and leaving the ICU.

Merri watched him leave sadly. Dwayne Pride was a good man that shouldn't be carrying such a burden. She could only hope and pray that this was resolved without anybody else getting hurt.

* * *

Sebastian walked through the empty NCIS office. It was after nine p.m but the lab tech hadn't been able to go home. Everyone was on mandatory OT until the current situation was closed. Sebastian was grateful for that not because of the extra money but because he knew he couldn't go home. Too many people he cared about were in danger. This was hitting way too close to home.

Moving into the small kitchen Sebastian leaned against the refrigerator and looked out at the courtyard. Dwayne Pride had done too much good for this city over the last twenty plus years what was happening now wasn't fair. He shouldn't be dealing with this kind of bad karma. The phrase bad things happened in threes kept echoing through Sebastian's thoughts no matter how hard he tried to shake it off. They'd known for awhile that something like this was coming with the price on Pride's head. Nobody had foreseen this.

Struggling to shake off the dark thoughts Sebastian made himself useful and began to make a pot of coffee. He checked the food supplies and made a mental note to make a grocery run. They were all going to need every advantage they could to make it through this mess. They would make it through intact; there was no other option. Sebastian couldn't picture his life without his work family and he wasn't going to. They'd make it through to the other side; they had to. The coffee maker started Sebastian made a quick list of supplies and left.

* * *

Being kidnapped had definitely not been on Merri's to-do list for that day. She was mad at herself for not seeing them before they were on her. It'd been late when she left the hospital and preoccupied. It'd been two days since Pride's visit. Chris had improved but not waken. The doctors were confident that could be anytime now. She'd been lost in thought bouncing between recent events and the past. A screech of tires had been the only warning. An SUV had slammed to a halt behind her. Four men had jumped out all wearing ski masks. Merri had taken out one but the other three had hauled her into the SUV before injecting her with something. Merri had seen the militia tattoos on their arms before she'd passed out.

It was dark where Merri was. She figured it was a storeroom of some kind she could just make out shelves. Merri was sitting on a concrete floor and her arms were bound to a metal post. Merri rested her head against it willing the headache to go away. If she was in another garage that the militia owned then it would be fairly easy to escape once she was free. Merri just need the energy to do so.

As Merri worked on her bonds she couldn't help but think of Chris. She didn't know how long she'd been unconscious but she had a feeling the militia had already alerted Pride that they had her. They enjoyed rubbing salt in his wounds. If Chris awoke while she was gone Pride wouldn't be able to keep something like this from him. Merri could only pray that her friends could keep Chris in the hospital. If he tried to rescue her he'd be risking his recovery and Merri didn't want that. This mess had to have a happy ending; it just had to.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Payback  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Loretta didn't consider this outcome drawing the short straw. She was simply the person for the job. The person used to telling others bad news. Used to dealing with upset and angry people. That was what Loretta kept telling herself as she waited for Chris LaSalle to regain consciousness. The hospital had alerted Dwayne early that morning around six that the former NCIS agent was showing signs of waking. Pride had his hands full especially now with Merri missing so he had asked if Loretta would sit with Chris.

Loretta understood that Dwayne hadn't wanted Chris to wake up alone. The close knit team had always taken care of their own even if one of them went to work somewhere else. Family was family. It was now nearly eight and Loretta leaned forward as Chris admitted a groan. Loretta hit the call button for the medical staff. A few minutes later Chris was awake. She stepped back and allowed the doctor to assess. The thiritish blond man with glasses nodded in approval as he looked at Loretta and then Chris.

"Wound is healing nicely and vitals are strong. At this pace Detective you should be home in a few days."The doctor stated.

"Thanks Doc."LaSalle said in a hoarse voice.

"Thank you, Doctor."Loretta acknowledged.

The medical staff left and Loretta sat back down inching her chair closer.

"It's good to see you awake."Wade commented with a smile as she pulled the blankets further up Chris's stomach. "You had a lot of people worried."

"How long was I out?"Chris asked.

"Nearly three days."Loretta replied quietly.

"Merri at work?"Chris inquired.

Loretta straightened and met the younger man's gaze. She watched as a whirlwind of emotions crossed his face.

"She's not at work is she?"Chris prompted his voice thick with worry. "What happened?"

"Merri was abducted last night."Loretta explained grimly.

"Militia?"Chris asked as his face paled. "Of course it was because I pissed them off."

"Chris…."Loretta began.

"They took her because I got close. Damn it."Chris continued as he threw off the sheets and blankets and began to get out of bed.

Loretta stood and stopped him as she reached for the call button and pressed it. She gripped Chris's upper arms to steady him. Even as he sat on the edge of the bed he swayed. She could tell he was light headed and dizzy.

"You know Dwayne has every available officer in the city looking for her."Loretta soothed as the medical staff came in.

"I'm going after her, Loretta."Chirs vowed quietly.

"Not on my watch."Loretta protested as she motioned the nurses over. "I will have them sedate you if I have to."

"Loretta…."Chris protested. "That group has proven to be ruthless…..I can't sit by and…."

"You're in no shape to help her, Chris. Best way you can help is by resting and getting better."Loretta advised.

Chris shook his head as he tried once more to get off the bed and onto his feet. Loretta firmly gripped his right shoulder and stopped him. Chris's gaze locked onto hers and if Loretta had ever questioned the depth of his feelings for Merri she didn't now. Chris tried to mask it but Loretta saw the raw fear. She glanced back at the waiting medical staff.

"It's alright he just got a little agitated."Loretta told the lead nurse.

"If you need us again don't hesitate to hit the button."The nurse replied as they left.

Once the door was shut Chris ran a hand over his face and Loretta let go of his shoulder and stepped back.

"It kills me that I can't be out there lookin' for her."Chris whispered. "She needs me."

"Merri needs you at a hundred percent."Loretta countered quietly. "I promise I'll keep you updated as soon as I hear anything. Right now I need you to rest."

"If those bastards hurt her..."Chris began but trailed off his fists clenched.

"If anybody can handle them it's Merri Brody."Loretta stated as she sat back down. "Get some rest, Chris. It's what your body needs most."

With a frustrated sigh Chris leaned back against the stack of pillows. Ten minutes later he was asleep. Loretta pulled out her cell phone and hit Dwayne's speed dial.

* * *

"Thanks, Loretta. I owe you one."Dwayne Pride said as he ended the phone call.

Dwayne pocketed his phone and slumped back against the right wall of the courtyard of the NCIS building. He glanced up at the gray sky and struggled to get his emotions under control. A storm had moved through an hour before and the air still smelled like rain.

Chris being awake was the only small bit of good news Dwayne had received in the last forty-eight hours. Everything had gradually spiraled from bad to worst. He had thought his baby girl being in danger was the worst of it. Fate had proved him wrong. Chris had gotten shot; nearly bled out now Merri was taken.

The militia wanted him to suffer by targeting the people Dwayne cared about. That was the biggest mistake they were ever going to make and Dwayne vowed to make them pay for it. One way or another the militia was going to end.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay real life has been busy.

Title: Payback  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Laurel Pride understood why she was where she was. Part of her was even grateful for it. However being cooped up for more accurately without the freedom to leave whenever she wanted was starting to take it's toll. More than anything Laurel wanted to see her father to make sure he was alright. Seeing the screen full of people who had grudges or reasons to kill him had shaken her.

That combined with hearing of Merri being kidnapped and Chris being shot had Laurel's nerves completely on edge. Her father considered his team family. Some law enforcement would frown on that kind of leadership but it worked for Dwayne Pride. In return those agents had become Laurel's family as well. Loretta was a constant source of encouragement and support, Chris like an older brother, and Merri, Sebastian, Double P, and now Sonja had quickly become have any of them in danger or hurt because of her was something Laurel couldn't handle. She wanted this over with and she wanted everyone she cared about safe.

"How you doing?"Sonja asked as she entered the living room of the safe house.

"Crawling out of my skin."Laurel replied with a shake of her head. "Any news?"

"Chris is awake."Sonja replied with a smile.

"That's good."Laurel said with relief as she sat down on the sofa once more. "Does he know about Merri?"

"Yeah and it didn't go over well."Sonja reported sadly as she walked further into the room.

"I can imagine."Laurel replied softly. "He loves her so much."

"They'll be fine and so will you."Sonja stated firmly.

Laurel nodded and leaned back against the sofa. All she could do was pray and wait.

* * *

Dwayne and Special Agent Karen Hardy were just heading out to follow a lead. They'd gotten three blocks from the NCIS office when Dwayne's cell phone beeped with the message alert. He fished out the phone and glanced at the screen. He frowned seeing a 911 from Patton. Dwayne cleared the screen and dialed the tech.

"What have you got?"Dwayne asked already turning the car around and headed back to the office.

"Ransom finally came in on Merri."Patton replied grimly and Pride could hear computer keys clicking away in the background.

"At least that means they want to negotiate."Dwayne commented. "We'll be there in a few minutes."

Once back at NCIS Dwayne stalked into the main office finding Patton in front of the main video screen. On the screen was a frozen video image it was blurry and Dwayne could just make out the interior of a room.

"Were you able to trace it?"Dwayne asked hopefully.

"Not yet sent from a burner phone."Patton reported not looking up. "And I would qualify this as a ransom loosely."

Dwayne tried to ignore the knot that formed in his stomach at the tech's words.

"They send a proof of life?"Pride asked.

In response Patton cued the video. On screen the blurry room came into focus showing a bare space and a cement floor. Merri was tied to a metal post in the center. She was bloody and bruised and leaning limply against the metal support. Dwayne felt his hands clench into fists and was glad Chris wasn't here to see the video.

"Thought you said this was a ransom?"Pride inquired grimly.

Patton tapped a few more keys and the image on the screen shifted as he zoomed in. A piece of cardboard taped to the right wall had writing in sharp black marker. It was in all caps for better visibility.

 _TRADE FOR DWAYNE PRIDE. MIDNIGHT AT JACKSON SQUARE. COME ALONE._

"Send it to Sebastian."Pride ordered tightly.

"Already did he said he'd have a report in an hour."Patton replied solemnly.

Dwayne nodded as he stared at the image of his injured agent. Too many were hurt because of him.

"I know you're thinking of agreeing to their terms..."Hardy began.

"Unless Sebastian or Patton can tell me where she is by midnight; we don't have a choice."Pride snapped as he turned and left the office."My agent; my responsibility."

* * *

Chris was pulled out of the light doze by a beep of a cell phone. He glanced at Loretta as she pulled out her phone and studied the screen. She cleared it and tapped the screen a few times.

"What is it?"Chris asked.

"Text from Sebastian."Loretta replied quietly as she met his gaze. "They got a ransom demand."

Relief washed over Chris as he leaned back against the pillow. Ransom meant she was still alive. That they still had a chance to find her.

"How much?"Chris inquired grimly.

"It's not what they want it's who they want."Loretta stated her hands tightening around the cell phone.

"Pride."Chris surmised. "They want to trade her for Pride."

"Exchange is to take place at midnight."Loretta reported.

"I have to get out of here."Chris commented as he sat up.

"Chris..."Loretta protested.

"I appreciate your concern, Loretta."Chris interrupted as he heaved himself out of bed. "You can wheel me out of here in a wheel chair if it'll make you feel better but I'm leavin'."

Loretta stood but held her ground. Chris got to his feet swaying slightly but remained upright. That seemed to help his case a little. Still Chris knew he had some convincing to do.

"You know what Merri means to me, Loretta and you know Pride's family to me."Chris stated quietly."I can't sit here when they both need me."

For several long tense quiet minutes Chris thought he'd lost. Thought they were going to sedate him. Finally Loretta stepped aside.

"I will monitor you medically."Loretta warned. "First sign that..."

"I'll be back here, I get it."Chris agreed. "Let's go."

* * *

Merri blinked against the harsh sunlight that flooded her room when the door opened. She struggled into a sitting position wincing at the pain the movement brought. A blond man in his thirties slightly heavy set with tattoos and a beard walked towards her shutting the door behind. Merri shut her eyes and reopened them trying to adjust to the sharp contrast. When they finally focused she saw her captor had a plate of food and a plastic bottle of water. He set both on the floor within her reach.

"Might consider this your last meal."The man said with a smirk as he stood. "You're about to find out where you rank."

"What do you mean?"Merri asked even though she had a good idea. "You sent a ransom?"

"Of sorts more like a good ole fashioned trade."The man replied as he left.

As soon as she was alone Merri worked double time on her bonds. She had to get free before this trade occurred. Merri knew there was one thing the militia wanted from NCIS and that was Dwayne Pride. Merri wouldn't let that happen. As capable and smart as Dwayne was he'd be outnumbered as soon as the militia got him. Merri couldn't let him trade himself for her freedom. There had to be another way.


	4. Chapter 4

Apologies thought i had updated this one.

Title: Payback  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Not for the first time Chris was grateful that Loretta Wade was in his corner. If he had walked into the NCIS office alone King would've read him the riot act. As it was the lecture was minimized but not by much. It was the time constraint that saved Chris from further well meaning advice from his boss. Chris glanced at Loretta, Hardy and the other agents in the room and gestured towards the courtyard.

"Can I talk to you outside?"Chris asked.

Dwayne nodded briskly before turning on his heel and heading to the courtyard. Chris looked back at Loretta before following.

"Loretta said there was a ransom?"Chris inquired as he leaned against the table.

"Yes not in the traditional sense."Dwayne replied.

"I'd like to see it."Chris prompted quietly.

"That's not a good idea, Christopher."Dwayne warned.

"I might see something...might recognize something."Chris argued.

Dwayne studied his friend for a long moment before he nodded. He pulled out his phone and called Patton. A short conversation later a text message arrived containing the video footage. He handed the phone to Chris. In seconds the younger agent pulled up the footage.

Despite his best efforts Chris couldn't keep his eyes off Merri's still form. She was hurt and tied to a metal post that image made Chris's blood boil. His grip tightened around Pride's phone as he played the short video again. If he hadn't been told she was alive…..With an effort Chris forced himself to focus. He had barely started to look at the video a third time when a shout drew his and Pride's attention. They glanced up to see Patton enter the courtyard his wheel chair spitting up pieces of loose dirt as he came to a stop.

"Think I know where she is."Patton exclaimed before wheeling around and heading back to his office.

Chris and Pride glanced at each other before taking off after Patton.

"Where?"Chris demanded once they were in Patton's office.

"I took pictures of that video and put it through the computer frame by frame."Patton explained. "These guys who took her aren't genuisis; I'd knew they'd slip up. I just had to find it."

Chris could barely keep it together. They were close; very close. Patton wouldn't have alerted them to a lead if it wasn't legit. He tightened his hands into fists forcing himself to calm down.

"What'd you find?"Dwayne asked peering at the computer screen.

"This."Patton announced hitting a key and enlarging the third image on the screen.

The picture on the screen was of the post Merri was tied to. At the top almost hidden by the roof line was a small metal sign.

"That is a local company or used to be."Patton continued clicking to zero in closer. "Went out of business twenty years ago. Buildings survived Katrina and were recently up for auction."

"Did they sell?"Chris asked tightly.

"Nope; not enough value in the land."Patton replied grimly. "They had two warehouses."

"Good work, Double P."King praised as he turned and jogged towards the door. "Send me the addresses." 

* * *

Merri had gotten one of her ropes off. She didn't want to stop and rest she knew there wasn't time for it. Pride's life and who knew how many of her friends's lives were on the line. However Merri's body was betraying her. She was beginning to suspect her injuries were worse than she originally thought. That combined with lack of sleep the last few days and Merri simply didn't have the strength she normally did.

Still Merri continued to work on her bonds. She pulled up an image of Chris's smiling face and she held onto that memory. Merri drew strength from it. Chris needed her more than ever. He'd have a long road of recovery ahead of him. Shoving the pain aside as best she could Merri redoubled her efforts. 

* * *

The first of the two addresses Patton had found quickly got ruled out once it was pulled up on satellite. It had been demolished years before was nothing but a vacant lot. Still a team of NOPD officers was sent and they did a thermal scan and no life sign readings were discovered. Chris was not discouraged by this news. It meant they were narrowing the possibilities down. It meant they were one step closer to bringing Merri home. He wanted to see her so badly it was hard for Chris to believe. He'd heard people say they needed the person they loved like the air they breathed. Chris fully understood that now. They'd been through close scrapes before. Some since they'd been together romantically. This was different he didn't know how but Chris just knew this time wasn't the same as the others. With Agent Hardy in the lead the NCIS team along with some NOPD officers arrived at the second address. They surrounded the building and went in quietly.

Chris wasn't feeling anything from his own injuries as he followed King inside. He knew that was pure adrenaline. That and hope were the only thing keeping him on his feet. He hadn't eaten since he'd checked himself out of the hospital; hadn't slept. None of that mattered to Chris now. Merri was the best medicine for him as corny as that was. If she wasn't alive when they found her Chris vowed none of her captors would get out alive either. 

* * *

Dwayne Pride knew protecting Chris was going to be a tall order. Had known that the moment he'd learned the younger agent had checked himself out of the hospital without doctor's permission. Still Dwayne understood what Chris was going through which was why he was keeping Chris in the loop. Not knowing was sometimes worse than the truth.

As they moved through the warehouse clearing room by room Dwayne did his best to stay at the front of the team. The Militia was after him; there was no reason for anybody else to get hurt. There'd been too many already. Just when Dwayne was about to give up he heard footsteps. Footsteps on stairs to be exact. Since they hadn't come across any stairs leading up that could only mean one thing; basement.

"Scatter!"Pride ordered halting the group. "They're comin' up from the basement."


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry to keep you guys in suspense for so long; real life has been busy. This isn't the conclusion of this one think it'll have a few more chapters. :)

Title: Payback  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Before most of the group could find cover the militia began shooting. Chris saw one NOPD officer crumple to the ground. Chris scrambled to pull the young male Hispanic officer to cover but another barrage of bullets forced Chris to duck out of the way the NCIS team returned fire and Chris could hear sirens in the distance. 

* * *

Merri had just got shakily to her feet when she heard shouts followed by running feet and then gunfire. She heard Dwayne Pride's familiar voice among the shouts from the main floor. As much as Merri wanted to aid her boss she had no weapon. Going up would only distract him. Merri knew her best option would be to find a hiding spot and wait for things to settle down. If her captives came looking for her Merri would be able to fight hand to hand if she had to. However it sounded like they were more than occupied and from what Merri could see the stairs were the only way out of the basement. With a sigh the NCIS agent found a corner and made herself as small as possible every sense on alert 

* * *

As soon as it started it was over. Reinforcements from NOPD had covered both the front and back door trapping the militia. There was another brief fire fight and the eight militia men were rounded up and moved to the center of the warehouse where they were handcuffed. Once things were under control Chris was to the basement stairs and halfway down then before Dwayne realized where he was.

"LaSalle!"Dwayne shouted.

Chris ignored his former boss as he thundered down the stairs gun drawn. All he could think about was finding Merri. If she wasn't here...if they had to start from square one...Chris knew it'd drive him insane.

"Police!"Chris shouted.

A shadow detached itself and moved into the light.

"Chris?"A familiar voice asked.

"Merri."Chris began but a gunshot cut him off.

Chris dove to the side as a bullet hit the wall just above the stairs. He glanced over to see a member of the militia had Merri in a tight neck hold with a gun at her head.

"I'm walkin' out of here."The man insisted. "Drop your weapon." 

* * *

Merri would've blamed the lack of food and water and general sleep deprivation of the last few days but truthfully it'd been her fault. She hadn't seen or heard the militia member until he grabbed her. Merri hadn't had any time to put up any kind of defense. The noise of the gun battle above had muffled his movements still Merri knew she should've seen him. Now with a gun pressed to her head she stared at the last person she thought would come to her rescue. However, Merri should've known that nothing would keep Chris from finding her not even being unconscious in a hospital bed. As happy as Merri was to see him she didn't want him in danger again because of her. If there was a way for Merri to get Chris to safety she would. 

* * *

"Not with her."Chris stated his tone angry and clipped.

They all head footsteps at the top of the stairs and Chris turned slightly to see Dwayne about halfway down.

"Stay there, King, he's got Merri."Chris ordered.

Chris saw the older man freeze but Dwayne also lowered himself enough so he could see the situation for himself.

"Both of you lower your weapons, I ain't askin' again."Merri's captor instructed.

Dwayne crept the rest of the way down the stairs and lowered his weapon. As he did he looked the militia man in the eye.

"You originally wanted a trade; let's do it now."Pride offered stepping forward hands raised. "Agent Brody for me; let her go."

"King."Chris warned not taking his gaze from the gun against Merri's head.

"I'll even radio ahead give you a clear path."Dwayne continued.

"I like her better."The blond man stated pulling back the hammer of the gun.

Chris took a step forward hands clenched but Dwayne held a warning hand back to him.

"This started with me; it ends with me."Pride said quietly. "You're not leaving with her."

Several tense minutes passed. Chris could hear footsteps upstairs moving closer to the basement stairs.

"Fine as long as I walk out of here."The militia member agreed and he started to shove Merri forward.

Chris reached to pull Merri to safety but she turned and kicked the weapon out of her captor's hand. It hit the wall misfiring. Dwayne tackled the gunman and knocked him out with one punch.

"We're clear down here!"Chris shouted to the waiting officers upstairs.

Merri stood staring at her former captor as Dwayne placed cuffs on him. Chris gently pulled his former partner into his arms and it was only then that he realized she was shaking.

"It's over. You're safe."Chris said softly.

Merri crumpled against him and Chris shut his eyes before he lost it completely. She was alive, she was safe. After a moment Chris opened his eyes and Dwayne motioned that he would carry the unconscious captor upstairs giving them some privacy. Chris nodded his thanks.

"Why are you out of the hospital?"Merri asked in a quiet voice once Pride left.

"Think a little bullet wound would keep me from lookin' for you?"Chris countered. "When I heard they had you nothin' was gonna keep me out of this."

"I'm so glad to see you."Merri stated as she rested her head against his chest once more.

"I love you."Chris whispered.

"I love you too."Merri replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Payback  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Four hours later Merri was never so thankful and happy to be home. She and Chris crossed to the living room and sank onto the sofa. Merri had taken a quick shower at the hospital while the doctors had examined Chris. Merri knew Chris had surprised Dwayne in agreeing to go to the hospital. She had been filled in that Chris had checked himself out of the hospital against doctor's orders. Merri had been relieved to hear that Chris's wounds were healing normally and that he hadn't picked up a fever or an infection.

"NOPD's got extra cars patrolin' the area just in case."Chris stated quietly

"You don't think it's over?"Merri asked as she looked down at their linked hands.

"Wouldn't put anything past 'em."Chris said grimly. "There's still a bounty on King."

"I don't think it is either."Merri agreed. "I'm just grateful we got through round two."

"I'm on leave indefinitely."Chris explained after a moment of silence. "Medical and boss wants me to take some personal time too."

"Selfishly I'm glad means I get to spend more time with you."Merri said with a smile as she snuggled closer to Chris.

Chris smiled and leaned down to kiss Merri. When they broke apart she rested her head on his chest.

"You should think about takin' a few days off too."Chris suggested.

"Pride needs me; too much going on."Merri replied quietly.

"I think he'd insist."Chris responded softly. "You spent days with me in the hospital and then got kidnapped that'd knock anybody down for a few days."

"Just another day when you're an NCIS agent."Merri joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Merri."Chris protested.

Merri smiled leaning up to kiss Chris lightly.

"I'll talk to Pride."Merri relented. "But this is hitting too close to home we need everybody we can to finish this."

"I'm gonna tell Pride he's got my help too though I think he knows that."Chris said. "Though between the docs and Loretta may be a week or two before I'm cleared."

"I'm sure he'd be happy to have you on the team again."Merri commented. "But I don't want you pushing yourself you need to heal and we need you at a hundred percent."

"Yes, Ma'am."Chris acknowledged with a grin.

Merri couldn't even bring herself to glare at Chris teasingly or otherwise. She was just so grateful that he was feeling well enough to tease her. Things could've went badly so many different ways. As tired and wiped out as she was emotionally all Merri wanted to do was sink into Chris's arms and not move; ever. Something must've changed in her expression because Chris shifted into a sitting position so they were facing each other on the sofa. He gently gripped her shoulders.

"Hey."Chris began tenderly. "We'll get through this; we always do."

"I know."Merri replied quietly. "Just hit me for a moment...how close this was..."

Chris settled back onto the sofa and pulled Merri into his arms. She allowed a few tears to escape.

Merri sent off a silent prayer of thanks. She was so grateful that for the moment everybody she loved was safe. 

* * *

Chris let out a tired sigh as he held Merri. He knew the events of this day would give him nightmares for months. Most likely would start as soon as he tried to close his eyes. Still Chris would take the nightmares they were a small price to pay to have Merri safe and back home.

"I love you."Chris whispered as he rested his head against the top of Merri's.

"I love you too."Merri replied quietly. 

* * *

Dwayne Pride sat in the courtyard of the NCIS office typing on a laptop. A shadow fell across the table and he looked up smiling briefly at Karen Hardy.

"Appreciate the help today."Dwayne said quietly as he went back to his report.

"Can't let you guys have all the fun."Hardy replied with a smile as she sat down across from Dwayne."Nobody we picked up today is talkin'."

"Not surprised. Got that report done, want a beer?"Pride asked as he stood.

"Please."Karen responded.

Dwayne went to the kitchen and returned with two bottles without the caps. He handed one to Karen and sat down once again by the computer.

"Any chatter?"Dwayne inquired after a few minutes.

"Not yet but I'm sure the militia websites will be all over this in a day or so."Hardy stated grimly.

"Get them riled enough they'll make mistakes."Dwayne commented as he took a sip of beer.

"Bad things happen when they get riled up too."Karen cautioned.

"I know but we have Merri back and Chris is doin' better that has to be a sign our luck's turnin'."Dwayne said with a smile.

When Karen remained silent Dwayne silently acknowledged her point. Things were probably going to get ugly again but for now Dwayne was going to enjoy what they had.


	7. Chapter 7

I really needed to write some Chris and Merri after watching the first two episodes of season three. :( Not happy with where the show is going but I'm sticking with it.

Title: Payback  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Merri had always heard the eye of the storm was quiet. She prayed that what they were experiencing the last two days was not the eye but the end of the storm. However her instincts were screaming at her otherwise. After everything the Militia had already done to go after Pride they weren't giving up. They had't yet and their track record wasn't fooling anybody that this span of peace was anything more than an interlude.

Merri knew Chris felt that way too. Not only had they discussed it at length his hovering was obvious sign of his worry. Chris had barely let Merri out of his sight since she'd been rescued. To be fair Merri was just as overprotective towards Chris. Insisting that he follow the doctor's orders to the letter or she'd be the one checking him back into the hospital. At least there was good news there; Merri thought as she sat at home that afternoon catching up on reports. The doctor had said Chris was healing normally. That there hadn't been any damage done from his going awol and being involved in Merri's rescue. For that Merri was grateful she wouldn't have forgiven herself if Chris had been further hurt because he'd tried to help her.

Chris was on leave from NOPD and currently sitting on the living room sofa catching up on his own backlog of reports and emails. The laptop was on his lap and his feet propped up on the coffee table. Dwayne had stopped by that morning to check on them and give them an update. There had been no activity where the Milita were concerned. No threats, no movement, nothing on the internet. Merri was on leave too though she had insisted to Dwayne that she didn't need long to recover. All she had was a few bruises and cuts nothing she hadn't had before. Dwayne had been just as firm saying she needed to take the time while she could. All recovery wasn't physical. Merri had conceded his point; they had all endured a lot the last few weeks. Merri saved what she was working on and stood stretching. She walked over to where Chris sat and sat down next to him. He smiled and set the laptop on the coffee table drawing her into his arms.

"You feel up to going out for dinner?"Merri asked after several moments of silence.

"What do you have in mind?"Chris asked softly.

"Walk along the water for awhile and see what strikes our fancy?"Merri suggested as she stood tugging at Chris's right hand. "Sunshine and fresh air will do us good."

"You are good for me."Chris said softly as he kissed Merri briefly. "But I like your idea too. Let's go."

Merri smiled for the first time in a long time feeling some of the weight lift off her. It may not last forever but she'd take what she could get. 

* * *

Half an hour later Merri and Chris sat at an outside table at a small cafe on New Orleans waterfront. Chris fought the urge to put his face to the sun like a flower and soak it all in. After weeks of stress it just felt so good to sit in the sun and be with the woman he loved. Chris had been afraid they wouldn't find her. Or if they did they wouldn't reach Merri in time.

Chris reached across the table and took Merri's right hand in his and interlaced them. She smiled and squeezed it in response. He only broke contact when the waitress returned to take their orders.

"This was a good idea."Chris commented as a street band of musicians began to play a block away. "Wish we could freeze time and stay right here."

"Wish we could too."Merri replied as she met his gaze. "How about some ground rules? For the next two hours no shop talk and nothing of the last week either. Deal?"

"Deal."Chris acknowledged as he took a sip of his beer. "You want to do dessert here or somewhere else?"

"Somewhere else."Merri replied. "I read about this old fashioned themed candy store and ice cream parlor that opened a few blocks from here."

"Anything the lady wishes."Chris stated with a wide smile.

"Anything, huh?"Merri teased.

Chris grinned back happy to see Merri smile and laugh. It'd been too many days of dark circles under her eyes and no light in them. Nothing but worry and sadness. Chris and Merri finished their meal and left the cafe hand in hand. 

* * *

Merri was trying to act her age and not the sixteen year old that she felt. They had entered the candy store a few minutes before and Merri fell in love with the place. With her job Merri tried to stay fit and eat right but somethings she had a soft spot for. This place took her back to childhood summer vacations in Michigan. Her parents always working she and her sister would spend some of the summer with her Dad's parents on the shores of Lake Michigan. Where her grandparents lived was a summer town living off the tourist trade. It had a wonderful boardwalk and marina and quaint shops including the best ice cream parlor Merri had ever been to. The place she stood in now came pretty darn close. Merri sat at the counter with a two scoop hot fudge sundae. Chris in turn was attempting to eat a two scoop waffle cone before it melted. He had more ice cream on his face than a five year old. Merri couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?"Chris asked through a mouthful.

"You're wearing more than you're eating."Merri said between giggles.

"I think it's a tie."Chris replied. "I'm not big on ice cream but this stuff is really good."

"Because they don't skimp on anything."Merri said motioning to a sign behind the main counter. "I think both of us earned a few extra calories."

Chris leaned forward and kissed Merri. He grinned impishly as she ended up with vanilla ice cream on her face. Merri only laughed and grabbed a napkin wiping them both clean. After a few moments of silence while they finished their ice cream Chris led them towards the front door. Merri lingered looking at various displays. Chris watched her.

"Where are you?"Chris asked. "You've been a million miles away since we walked in here."

"Sorry, memory lane."Merri apologized with a smile. "Did I ever tell you about going to my grandparents during the summer? They lived in a small town along Lake Michigan that depended on the tourist trade. It had a wonderful boardwalk with lots of shops and there was a parlor like this. Spent a lot of Saturday afternoons with my sister in those shops."

Chris reached over and brushed a stray brown bang away from Merri's face. She smiled up at him and saw concern in his eyes. Merri reached for the hand that had just touched her face and intertwined hers with it squeezing it.

"You alright?"Chris asked quietly.

"Yes these are good memories."Merri responded as she reached up to kiss him quickly. "Up for a walk along the water?"

In answer Chris leaned in and kissed her, Merri smiled and they left the store.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Payback  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Chris knew it was impulsive. Knew with everything they'd been through just in the last few weeks his idea might ruin everything. He couldn't shake the feeling that this would be the perfect cap to a perfect afternoon/evening. One they haven't had for a long time. They'd been walking for about half an hour and the sun had long since set. They were nearing a busier more touristy part of the waterfront. Chris pulled them toward the railing near a streetlamp. Merri looked at him quizzically as they stopped.

"Getting tired?"Merri asked.

"No, just had an idea."Chris replied with a smile.

Merri leaned her back against the railing. Chris saw her glance around trying to guess what his idea was. Not seeing anything obvious she looked back at him and Chris grinned. He kept her right hand tightly in his as he dropped to his left knee. Merri's eyes grew wide and he saw a few smiles from people who walked by them.

"Marry me."Chris said before he lost his nerve or Merri could interrupt him.

Merri opened her mouth to speak but Chris held up his free hand to stop her.

"I don't have a ring, hell I didn't plan on..."Chris faltered but cleared his throat and continued. "I love you Meredith Brody and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." 

* * *

Merri could only stare at Chris. Moving in together had been a huge step for them. Especially with Chris leaving NCIS and going back to NOPD. They hadn't talked about marriage; they'd still been adjusting to being a couple. When she'd gotten the call that he'd been shot Merri had been more afraid than she'd ever been. It'd taken a lot for her to set down roots in New Orleans; to trust her heart to another. Chris was career law enforcement is was part of who he was. The events of the past couple weeks had made it clear to Merri how intertwined their lives had become. Made it clear how much she loved him. Could they really make it work?

"I love you."Chris repeated still on bended knee. "If you need time to think..."

Merri shook her head a wide smile on her face. Chris looked at her with hesitant hopeful eyes.

"No I don't need time."Merri said quietly. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Chris rose to his feet and gathered Merri in his arms lifting her off of her feet swinging her around. He kissed her a long deep kiss before resting his forehead against hers.

"You really think we can do this?"Merri asked once they broke apart.

"I know we can."Chris replied as he lightly caressed Merri's right cheek.

"I love you."Merri whispered as she rested her head on his chest.

"Love you too."Chris replied softly.

Merri wanted this night to go on forever. She and Chris had walked arm and arm for another six blocks or so before turning and making their way back towhere Chris had parked the truck. They had parked across from a small park. Merri barely noticed the park now as they walked through it. She was still processing the engagement. It was starting to sink in and she wasn't as scared as when he'd first proposed but now the happiness was winning and not letting go. Merri was more than content to envelope herself in that happiness and enjoy just being with Chris. All too soon the truck was in sight and Merri stepped away from Chris as they waited to cross the street. It was getting late the the crowd of tourists they'd been in all night was thinning to a trickle. They were now practically alone on the street a few blocks ahead a couple darted inside a bar. Chris gripped Merri's right hand and they stepped onto the street.

In the silence the screech of tires was loud. Merri and Chris both froze and looked in the direction of the sound as a black SUV screamed around the corner four blocks away. It picked up speed as it neared them and Merri felt Chris shove her towards his truck. She hit the ground just as the SUV flew past them and slammed to a stop. It spun around and revved it's engine coming back towards them. Merri scrambled to her feet looking to Chris only to find that he was almost to her. Merri reached for her weapon automatically only to remember she'd left it at home. Merri saw Chris pull his weapon from the back waistband of his pants and aim it at the SUV.

"I unlocked it; get in."Chris ordered grimly.

The SUV's tires squealed as it gained speed and slammed into the parked car in front of Chris's truck sending glass flying. Merri ducked and opened the passenger door of the truck and climbed in. Her eyes never left the SUV. Chris fired two shots before getting in the driver's side and slamming the door. He started the truck clicking on the headlights and throwing the truck into drive. Just as Chris was about to leave their parking spot the SUV hit the small compact car that was in front of the sedan it had hit earlier. The SUV used the small compact to barrel into the sedan and then into Chris's truck.

The impact was jarring throwing Merri back against her seat. She heard Chris curse and she reached over and grabbed his gun. She opened her window and fired at the SUV. The passenger side windshield exploded in a spiderweb of cracks. In response the SUV hit the cars once more pile driving them into Chris's truck. Merri fired once more but the SUV reversed and spun in a circle before leaving.

"You alright?"Chris asked worriedly as he put the truck in park and reached for Merri as people began exiting restaurants and bars filling the street and sidewalks.

"Yeah, you?"Merri replied a bit breathlessly.

"I'm okay but you're bleedin'."Chris said tensely as he found a kleenex and gently dabbed at a spot on Merri's left cheek.

"Must've been hit with glass."Merri said absently. "Think it was the militia?"

"Scene like this is their style."Chris said through gritted teeth. "Though I want to know how they knew we were here."

"Probably been following us."Merri theorized as she reached for her cell phone. "I'll call Pride."

"From the sound of the sirens somebody already called it in."Chris said with a grim shake of his head as he looked at the smashed cars in front of him. "Did you get any of the plate?"

"No it was moving too fast."Merri replied.

The first NOPD squad arrived on the scene and Chris got out of the truck to talk to the officer. Merri watched as Chris showed his own NOPD ID and began to explain what happened. As Merri told Dwayne what happened she could hear anger in her boss's voice. King promised he'd be there as soon as he could. As Merri ended the call and watched more police arrive she knew this was just the beginning. Tonight had been a warning. The Militia had a long memory and they weren't going anywhere until they had their revenge.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Payback  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Chris/Merri  
notes and summary: see part one

Chris wanted to be the one giving orders to the uniformed officers. However since he was the victim he couldn't conduct the investigation. Instead Chris stood by one of the ambulances watching as a pair of male paramedics examined Merri. With the hard impacts the truck had taken Chris had insisted Merri get looked at. She only agreed if he got looked at too considering both of their recent injuries. Chris heard a familiar engine and turned to see King pulling his car to a stop behind Chris's damaged truck.

"You two alright?"Dwayne demanded as he got out of the car and crossed the street to them.

"Truck got the worst of it."Chris replied. "Just being cautious with recent events."

"I got Patton pulling traffic cams in the area."Pride explained as he stopped next to Chris. "Hopefully we'll have an ID soon."

Chris nodded to Dwayne to walk with him and they stopped when they were out of earshot of Merri. Chris ran a hand through his short dark hair.

"Merri thinks this was a warning."Chris began quietly.

"But you don't."Pride finished.

"Bastard was headed straight for her if I hadn't shoved her out of the way..."Chris trailed off.

"Thank God you did."Dwayne replied. "Did you tell anybody you were comin' here?"

"No, was a spur of the moment we just decided to grab dinner somewhere."Chris replied. "We found a cafe near the water and then walked to some of the shops. Had to have been following us but why wait till now?"

"Logic and the militia usually don't go together."Dwayne commented. "Until we know for sure if this was the militia I want you two to stay close to home."

Chris nodded as he glanced back at the ambulance where Merri was.

"Twice I almost lost her, King."Chris said quietly.

"But you didn't. Things will calm down, Christopher they always do."Dwayne replied.

"I asked Merri to be my wife tonight, King and she said yes."Chris said with a wide smile.

"Congratulations!"Dwayne exclaimed. "Best news in weeks."

"Thanks."Chris replied than quickly sobered. "Should've been one of the best nights of our lives. A good memory."

"Unfortunately life is taking the good with the bad."Dwayne said quietly. "Consider today a win, Chris."

"Trying to."LaSalle said grimly. "We have to end this, King. Before anybody else gets hurt."

"We will."Pride promised. "Looks like Merri's done go get checked out."

Chris nodded and made his way back to the ambulance. He switched places with Merri sitting on one of the benches in the ambulance. He glanced back at the row of mangled cars and his damaged truck. Warning or no it'd been too damn close. That was a second time they'd come after Merri and for that Chris would make sure the militia would pay. No matter how long it took. 

* * *

Karen Hardy was alone in the NCIS office. Well technically not alone she'd finally convinced Dwayne to get some rest in the early morning hours. While she lost the argument of him going home for a few hours she did get him to sleep on the sofa in his office. Karen knew she should do the same but she was too wired to sleep. During the afternoon she'd already had several calls with Director Vance. He was concerned at the direction the militia was going. That this seemed to be more than a bounty on Pride. He wanted to pull everyone back to D.C. Karen had gotten them forty-eight hours reprieve. She hadn't told Dwayne yet he was under enough stress. Karen knew he wouldn't be happy to be kept in the dark but she'd deal with it. The New Orleans team always came through when push came to shove. She just wanted to give them the time to pull the pieces together. The phone ringing startled Karen she glanced at the clock just after four in the morning. She picked up the nearest phone and answered.

"NCIS."Hardy greeted.

"There is a bomb in NCIS."A distorted voice replied and then ended the call.

"Damn!"Karen swore as she slammed down the handset.

They couldn't dismiss the threat. As Karen raced up the stairs to wake Pride she dialed NOPD on her cell phone. They needed everybody they could get. 

* * *

The sound of a cell phone woke Merri. Half asleep she automatically reached for hers until she heard Chris answer his. She blinked as Chris turned on the light after ending the call.

"What is it?"Merri asked as she sat up.

"Bomb threat at NCIS."Chris replied grimly.

"Everybody out?"Merri asked worriedly as she got out of bed and Chris did the same.

"Yeah, everybody's there including NOFD, bomb squad's just startin'."Chris replied quietly. "Pride wants us there as soon as possible."

"They're not going to let up until somebody's dead."Merri said with a sad shake of her head as she grabbed a change of clothes from the closet and started to the attached bathroom.

'Won't come to that."Chris promised. "We'll get them."

"Hope so."Merri replied as she shut the bathroom door behind her.

As she dressed Merri thought back to Chris's proposal and despite everything a smile crossed her face. He was right they'd figure this out, put the bad guys away, they always did. Though Merri knew with what the militia had thrown at them already the end of this wasn't going to be easy.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Payback  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Four long hours later the streets around the NCIS office were back to normal. The bomb squad had cleared the building of any explosive devices and deemed it habitable again. NOPD had left a couple officers on patrol for the remainder of the week. In one of the upstairs conference rooms sat Pride, Hardy, Merri, Chris, Patton and Sebastian. On the table were several laptops, tablets, file folders and pitchers of coffee. Mugs of various sizes were in front of the team members and a box of pastries sat in the center of the table.

"There's been no chatter on official channels claiming responsibility for the bomb threat."Karen reported as she stood and began to rub the back of her neck with her right hand.

"What about unofficial?"Pride asked from the head of the table glancing at Patton.

"You're still very popular on the DarkWeb."Patton replied putting up various websites on the main view screen. "Militia's upped the price on your head by five thousand."

"Only five?"Pride quipped earning a glare from Hardy. "Thought I was worth at least ten."

"Not funny, Pride."Hardy admonished.

"Wasn't tryin' to be just releasing a little tension."Pride explained as he stood and leaned against the back of his chair. "Anything else, Double P?"

"No mention of the bomb threat yet."The tech reported with a shake of his head.

"We're still going through the financials of the militia we brought into custody from Merri's kidnapping."Chris stated putting up another set of images of mug shots on the main view screen. "Lots of information to sift through as us usual."

"Keep at it Christopher."Pride ordered.

"Can I talk to you privately for a minute?"Merri asked her boss.

"Sure, let's go down to the courtyard."Dwayne replied and the two left the conference room.

Now that she had her boss's full attention Merri was second guessing herself. On the way to the NCIS office she'd come up with this plan; a way to hopefully end this mess and get everyone's lives back to normal. However now that she stood in front of Dwayne Pride Merri knew convincing people that it was a good idea would be difficult. Finally Merri took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Dwayne was sitting on the edge of the table waiting for Merri to say whatever was on her mind.

"I have an idea that we can lure the Militia out and take them down without anybody else being hurt."Merri began.

"Let's hear it."Pride said as he leaned forward.

"Use me as bait."Merri offered meeting Dwayne's gaze.

"Too risky."Pride responded with a shake of his head.

"They've gone after me twice already."Merri argued.

"Merri..."Pride began.

"We'll set it up so we have all the bases covered."Merri continued."This could work."

"What could?"Chris asked stepped out of the small kitchen into the courtyard.

Pride looked from one to the other and shook his head as he slid off the table.

"I appreciate it, Merri but we'll find another way."Dwayne stated firmly.

"They'll keep coming after you, Pride."Merri said quietly ignoring her fiance's questioning gaze.

"My neck to risk."Pride replied bluntly.

"Doesn't have to be that way. This will work."Merri insisted.

"What will?"Chris asked.

"She wants to be bait."Pride explained with a resigned sigh.

"Like hell."Chris protested loudly. "They shot me, kidnapped you and tried to run us over and you want to go into the lion's den?!"

"That's my point, Chris!"Merri said. "They've gone after me twice let me use that to our advantage."

"Merri you know first hand what these people are capable of."Pride reasoned quietly. "We can't cover all the possibilities even with the added man power of the NOPD."

"But we can cover ninety-nine point nine of them."Merri countered. "Between Patton and Sebastian you know we can."

"The nature of that organization is even if you cut one head of the snake off there's always another waitin'."Pride said softly. "Even if we do this..."

"You're considerin' this?!"Chris asked incredulously.

Dwayne placed his right hand on Chris's left shoulder to calm him.

"If we go with your plan."Dwayne continued. "We won't get everybody. There'll still be somebody to start them up again."

"But we'll get the ones who've put the price on your head."Merri countered. "Then we can deal with the rest; it'll be a smaller group."

"She has a point."Dwayne admitted reluctantly.

"King."Chris protested.

"I'll let you two talk."Pride said as he left the courtyard and stepped back inside.

"Pride."Merri called.

"I'll talk to Hardy about it; see if we can come up with a 99.9 percent option."Dwayne replied as he left.

Chris paced the length of the table and back as he ran a hand through his short dark hair.

"Chris..."Merri began walking towards him.

"I just got you back."Chris responded softly as he stopped and took Merri in his arms.

"I'll be careful."Merri promised as she leaned up and kissed him.

Chris sighed once they broke apart and he leaned his forehead against Merri's.

"I can't believe after everything you want to put a target on your back."Chris whispered.

"I want us to go back to normal. I want Laurel to have her life back."Merri replied softly. "I want Dwayne at our wedding."

"I won't be able to talk you out of this, will I?"Chris asked quietly.

"You know it's our best chance."Merri responded as she buried her face in Chris's chest.

Chris sighed and wrapped his arms tighter around Merri.

"It'll work, Chris."Merri commented quietly hoping against hope that she was right.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Payback  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

By ten that morning what became known as the 99.9 plan was in place. As Dwayne stood in the upstairs conference room looking at the multi-agency group assembled he still didn't like it. There was still more than a one percent chance that the militia could cause damage to the task force. Hell they could turn on the city itself and New Orleans had been through enough. Though what Dwayne was most worried about was his own team. As he began the briefing Dwayne shoved the worries aside. His people could protect themselves; Dwayne just wished they weren't in a situation that they had to. The meeting broke up and the room began to clear. Dwayne glanced over at Karen as she approached.

"Everything's set for one o'clock."Karen reported. "Vance signed off on it though he's about as happy as you."

"I'll be ecstatic if it works and this is finally over."Dwayne said tiredly as they moved out of the way of foot traffic.

"I think it's a solid idea Merri came up with."Karen replied as she leaned back against the wall. "If they follow pattern they won't be able to resist her and we'll arrest them."

"That's a big if in there."Dwayne said with a shake of his head. "I'm going to go visit with Laurel for a little bit. Sonya said she's been a little more anxious today."

"She could have her life back in a few hours."Karen pointed out as Dwayne stepped into the hall.

"Yeah, maybe."Dwayne muttered as he left.

As Dwayne drove to the safe house he sent off a silent prayer that Karen was right and this would all be over. That not only Laurel would have her life back but everyone else's would return to normal. They deserved some good luck but things hadn't been going their way had to hope that would change. 

* * *

The closer they got to one o'clock the more Chris wanted to snatch Merri and put her in the same safe house as Laurel. He'd spent most of the morning in talks with NOPD and FBI trying to fill the holes in the plan. Trying like hell to think of every possible scenario that could happen. All the while Chris was feeling the fatigue and pain from his earlier injuries. He was shoving it aside as best he could. Chris knew the few brief interactions he'd had with Loretta she'd seen his failing strength too. So far she hadn't called in the threat to send him back to the hospital. He knew it was only a matter of time but hopefully he'd be able to fool her for as long as he had to in order to keep Merri safe.

Chris had tried once earlier that morning to convince his finance that another plan could work. That they could send another female agent in disguise. The idea hadn't gone over well and Chris had known it wouldn't. Merri wouldn't put somebody else in danger when she was willing to do the job herself. Chris hadn't wanted to endanger somebody else in Merri's place he'd just been trying to protect the person he loved. The plan they came up with had to work. None of them could continue under the strain for much longer. With a sigh Chris walked into NCIS kitchen. They still had an hour before they were to leave to set the plan in motion. He spotted Merri sitting at the table in the courtyard alone and he went outside.

"Hey."Chris said in greeting.

"Hi."Merri replied as she glanced up and back at him. "Things all set?"

"As they can be."Chris said as he leaned down and kissed Merri briefly.

When they broke apart Chris sat down across from his fiance. Merri reached over and took his right hand in hers and squeezed it. He looked down at their hands.

"Got a text from my mother wanting us to set a date."Merri stated breaking the silence.

"She knows we just got engaged less than forty-eight hours ago; right?"Chris asked with a smile.

"She knows my history."Merri responded with a sigh. "Maybe tonight we can sit down and look at the calendar and figure something out."

"Whatever you want, Merri is fine with me."Chris said as he leaned forward and kissed her once more."Hell I'd marry you tomorrow at the justice of the peace."

"She'd never forgive us for that."Merri replied with a laugh.

"Guess we'll start weddin' plannin' tonight then."Chris commented as he tightened his hold on Merri's hand.

"Good."Merri said.

The east side of Jackson Square had been picked as the best location to put Merri out as bait. Lots of people meant lots of places to hide the joint task force. Now in the early afternoon heat Merri felt like a bug on microscope slide as she walked along the sidewalk. She could sense so many eyes on her. There was a jazz band concert at two along with an art show. Merri had posted to a social media page asking about the band playing. She hadn't thought that was enough to draw the Militia's attention. But Hardy had insisted they monitored social media. If they were watching Merri as closely as everyone suspected they were than it'd be enough.

As she walked Merri thought back to her conversations with Chris that morning. She could see the stress and worry and was concerned it was affecting his health and recovery. That was part of the reason Merri had suggested the plan to start with. To end it so Chris could recover in relative peace and quiet. Merri just wanted them to start their lives together without this threat hanging over them. Dwayne's voice came through Merri's radio earbud as she stopped at a artist booth to browse.

"Think they took the bait."Pride reported in a grim voice. "Got four possibles coming your way from north of the bandstand."

"Copy."Merri said softly.

"Pride."Patton broke in. "Also got a truck matching a known militia rounding the square from the south."

"It's gotta be a distraction."Merri exclaimed.

"NOPD's already moving on it."Chris interjected.

"Keep alert people."Dwayne instructed.

"Uh oh."Patton commented and Merri could hear computer keys tapping in the background. "Bruce just pinged something else from traffic cams."

"What?"Dwayne demanded.

"Jeep this time retrofitted looks like something out of Mad Max."Patton explained. "Comin' in from the north."

"Squeeze play."Merri stated anxiously. "Pride, we've got to clear these people out of here."

"NOFD's rolling now part of our plan."Dwayne responded grimly. "Let's move and Patton I don't want to loose sight of those vehicles."

"Not happenin' on Double P's watch."Patton acknowledged over the radio.

Merri exited the artist's booth and continued down the sidewalk. Her eyes scanning the road her senses on high alert for anything that was a threat. If the plan didn't work and they didn't snare the militia in one play than this was going to turn into a blood bath.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Payback  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Everything Dwayne feared started to come true ten minutes after Patton's first warning. He was with Chris on the east side of the square and NOFD was just arriving to begin the evacuation. The truck that had approached the square from the south had been occupied by two militia members. They'd stopped it in the middle of the street gotten out and a few minutes later it'd exploded. The blast could be felt through the square. Dwayne figured it'd rattled windows for six blocks.

"Drop the net."Dwayne barked into the radio using the code for the task force to move in.

All around Dwayne were screams of running pedestrians and the echos of car alarms set off by the shock wave.

"Pride!"Patton shouted over the com. "Mad Max is going off road; headed straight for Merri."

"Brody, you copy that? You've got incoming!"Pride said as he and Chris took off at a run.

Only silence answered.

"Merri!"Dwayne called once more.

No response.

"Patton! Get eyes on Merri, now."Dwayne ordered sharply.

"Already on it."Patton replied. "Still getting GPS from her phone; she's still in the same area." 

* * *

Chris's body was painfully reminding him he'd been shot all too recently. Fear and adrenaline took care of the pain. All he could think about was getting to Merri in time. Reports were coming in over the radio from the rest of the task force. They'd gotten four of the eight militia that'd been spotted around the square. NOFD was reporting that evacuation was going well and should be completed soon. The only voice Chris wanted to hear was Merri's. His imagination was working over time over why she wasn't responding.

They'd done everything they could to come up with a plan and a task force that would keep Merri safe. With how far he and Merri had come Chris couldn't lose her now; he just couldn't. Once more he tried raising his fiance on the radio.

"Merri."Chris called.

"Chris, there's three more approaching the bandstand on foot."Merri's whispered voice replied back.

Chris nearly stopped running so relieved to hear her voice but he kept moving.

"We're on our way to you; stay put."Chris informed. 

* * *

Merri watched the armed men move through the terrified crowd. She'd been jostled around by the crowd earlier and had heard Pride's call but hadn't been able to respond. Now she remembered the warning of the jeep just as she heard it's engine rev as it jumped over the curb and went around a fountain. Merri pulled out her gun and aimed at the jeep which had two militia members. Well two that she could see anyway. She fired taking out the one on that had been half out the passenger window. The three armed men Merri had been watching earlier now fired on her in response to her shooting one of their own. Merri fired once more and then dove into a nearby artist's booth and hoped Chris and Pride were close.

"I'm coming in from the south with two FBI teams."Karen reported over the radio

"Good."Pride replied.

"NOFD has cleared the area."Karen added.

"Not a..."Chris began but was cut off by the sound of an explosion.

Dwayne and Chris had just reached the bandstand area. They both watched as the armored jeep with a retrofitted rocket launcher on top launched another explosive at a cafe across the street it'd just partially leveled. The second blast reduced it to bricks.

"I took out one that was in the jeep."Merri said over the radio.

"We're almost to you."Dwayne stated as they reached what was left of the art show area.

"Well, well."A southern drawl commented from Dwayne's left causing him and Chris to turn guns raised. "If it isn't the man himself. I'm gonna make a lot of people happy taken you out."


	13. Chapter 13

So sorry guys for the lack of updates on this one. My only excuse is I got sucked into Timeless and Hawaii 5-0 so my muse has been fickle. Should have this finished this week.

Title: Payback  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

"Well, well."A southern drawl commented from Dwayne's left causing him and Chris to turn guns raised. "If it isn't the man himself. I'm gonna make a lot of people happy taken you out."

Dwayne and Chris stopped and turned to face a bearded man in his thirties with black hair and dark eyes. He wore dark green pants and a black t-shirt. The Militia member had a utility belt around his waist which held small explosives, extra ammo and another small pistol. To the man's left was a younger skinnier blond man who had a ton of tattoos and a wicked scar on his collar bone. Dwayne saw two more militia approaching from behind and to the left of the two that had stopped them. Chris took aim and took out one of the approaching militia and caused the other to dive for cover; that evened the odds.

"Drop your weapons."Dwayne ordered crisply. "Or you'll be next."

"Don't think so; think we got a bit of a standoff and I like our odds."The bearded man said with a smirk.

"Pride!"Patton's warning shouted over the com."Motorcycle coming in hot and fast rounding the corner towards your location!"

"I got it."Merri replied.

An explosion could be heard from the south and the ground vibrated slightly under their feet. Pride sent off a silent prayer that Hardy's teams were alright. They'd tried to prepare for everything but Dwayne wouldn't put it past the Militia to plant a few booby-traps. He heard Patton trying to raise Hardy on the radio. He didn't let any of this show on his face. Dwayne kept his gaze and gun steady on the men in front of them.

"It's over."Dwayne stated grimly.

The blond man grinned wide and Dwayne felt a chill wash over him despite the heat. In his left hand was a grenade the pin had been pulled. Dwayne heard Chris curse.

"Bounty doesn't say how you die as long as you die."The youth said.

Dwayne pulled the trigger but knew he wouldn't be in time. His shot hit the blond just as he threw the grenade. The youth stumbled covering the bullet wound to his left shoulder. Chris had also fired at the beared man but Dwayne didn't see the outcome. He felt Chris tackle him sending them both towards the nearest cover of a trio of metal garbage cans and a small elevated flower bed . Dwayne hit the ground hard and his head connected with something and everything went black.

Merri had taken out the biker by using a handy tree branch. It was a small log really and she'd hit the biker like a mid-evil jousting sending him flying backwards. The bike had turned and landed on it's left side wheels spinning. She'd quickly hauled the biker to a nearby bench and handcuffed him to it. Just as she was about to radio Pride she felt the ground shake from an explosion. This one much closer than the one she'd felt a few minutes earlier. Too close.

Merri's stomach clenched in fear and worry as she took off at a run in the direction of Pride's last known location. As she ran she radioed Patton; she needed to know exactly where they were. 

* * *

Chris hit the ground and covered his head as the grenade exploded. As soon as he safely could he popped up gun drawn and was in time to see the bearded militia member running about twenty feet away headed for the deserted street. Chris's bullet caught him square in the back and he dropped like a stone. He swung around looking for the blond youth and saw him laying unconscious about forty feet from where they'd been standing. Hadn't got far enough away when it blew. Chris looked around for more militia but all he saw was Merri running towards him gun drawn.

"Any more?"Chris asked rising to his feet.

"Not that I saw."Merri replied breathlessly. "You okay?"

"Yeah."Chris said and then turned and looked down at his former boss's all too still form.

"King!"Chris called worriedly as he gently turned Dwayne onto his back.

Merri was beside them in an instant having put her gun away.

"Pulse is weak; breathing is normal."Chris reported as he checked Dwayne's vitals.

Merri opened the com to call Patton when she reached the tech he had already taken care of what she was about to ask for.

"Ambulances are two minutes out."Patton informed worriedly. "Hardy's team have two injured as well. Hardy's got NOPD wrapping things up and collecting the militia."

"Thanks Patton."Merri said ending the call.

Chris rocked back on his heels alternately watching the street and then anxiously back to Pride's still form.

"He'll be okay."Merri said softly as she reached over and briefly squeezed her fiance's left hand.

Chris nodded just as sirens split the air.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Payback  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Dwayne awoke to find Laurel sitting in the visitor's chair next to his hospital bed. His daughter had a text book balanced in her lap and a small computer tablet in her left hand. She looked tired. A muffled groan escaped Dwayne as he tried to sit up. His body was still trying to acclimate to being conscious. He'd waken once briefly in the ambulance but this was the first time since Jackson Square that he'd been fully awake. His body was reminding him painfully of that fact.

"I'll get the doctor."Laurel said anxiously as she stood putting down her book and tablet.

Dwayne snatched his daughter's right wrist halting her.

"I'm alright."Pride said through gritted teeth.

"Dad."Laurel protested.

"Trust me."Dwayne replied with a tired smile. "Good to see you. Fill me in; how's everybody else?"

Reluctantly Laurel sat back down.

"I only know what Sonya told me when she dropped me off."Laurel stated. "Chris and Merri are fine so is Agent Hardy. One FBI agent from Hardy's team was killed but the good news is that it's over. The Militia are scattering and the FBI and NCIS are rounding them up left and right."

"I'm sorry you got caught in the middle."Dwayne said taking his daughter's right hand in his and squeezing it. "I never wanted this to touch you."

Laurel squeezed his hand back just as Chris knocked on the door.

"King."LaSalle greeted with a smile. "Look better than last time I saw you. Laurel, nice to see you."

"I'll let you two talk. I'm starving anyway."Laurel said as she stood gathering her book and tablet. "I'll be back later."

"Okay."Pride acknowledged.

Laurel leaned in and kissed her father's right cheek before she turned and left the room. Chris sat in the chair Laurel had been sitting in and leaned back tiredly.

"I was just comin' to check on you and the nurse said you were awake."Chris explained.

"Just a little bit ago."Dwayne replied. "Laurel was filling me in but Sonya didn't tell her much. Are the militia really as scattered as she said?"

"It's over, King. You're free and clear no more bounty."Chris stated quietly.

"I'd like to believe that."Dwayne said with a shake of his head. "That wasn't just a local thing, Christopher..."

"Hardy and Patton checked the web chatter and the militia's batten up the hatches; every man for himself."Chris insisted. "Patton even checked the dark web and any chatter about revenge."

"Good."Dwayne said with relief. "Laurel has her life back."

"So do you."Chris said. "Somethin' I wanted to talk to you about."

"What?"Pride prompted.

"Be best man at my wedding."Chris replied with a smile.

"What about your brother?"Dwayne asked with concern.

"Cade will be there."Chris said with a sigh. "But he's just not steady enough for best man duties. He's okay with me askin' someone else."

"I'd be honored."Dwayne responded with a smile. "I'm really happy for you and Merri, Chris."

"Thanks King."Chris said with a grin as he stood. "Speaking of have to meet Merri at NCIS we still have a lot of debriefs with NCIS etc."

"Appreciate your help on this one."Dwayne stated solemnly.

"Always be family, King."Chris said as he reached the door. "Family helps each other out; no matter what."


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Payback  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

 _Epilogue_

Six months later Chris looked at his wife through half slanted eyelids. They were on their honeymoon in Hawaii. Been here for three days and Chris could honestly say he'd never been happier. Now though at four thirty in the morning Chris was not as happy. Merri had woken him with an idea and as much as Chris loved her he really didn't want to move from the nice comfy hotel bed.

"What?"Chris asked not quite catching what she'd said the first time.

Merri grinned tugging on Chris's right hand.

"The hotel offeres a sunrise breakfast. We can sit on the beach, eat breakfast and watch the sun come up."Merri said excitedly.

"Or we can eat in bed."Chris replied wickedly as he tugged his wife back onto the bed and kissed her.

Merri slapped his right shoulder lightly as they broke apart.

"I called the front desk they have one spot left."Merri said springing to her feet. "Come on, get dressed."

"Alright."Chris relented as he got out of bed and stood.

Merri leaned up and kissed Chris once more.

"I love you."Merri said as they parted. "I'll meet you down in the lobby."

With a yawn Chris headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower and get dressed.

* * *

Nestled against four large pillows Merri and Chris sat on the beach a short ways down from their hotel. They were exasperated from other couples by about twenty feet. At their feet was a picnic basket, two wine glasses and the remnants of breakfast. Merri snuggled against Chris and he wrapped his arms around her and they continued to watch the sun come up.

They'd come close to losing each other six months ago. That had made them both take a chance at marriage and Merri was glad they had. She'd never been so happy. Even with her history of running from commitment. Merri had never intended New Orleans to be a permanent home. Just a stepping stone to other goals. She was glad she'd stayed and even happier that she hadn't run from Chris when their relationship changed.

"I can see your wheels turnin'."Chris said quietly. "Where are you?"

"Right here."Merri said as she turned in his arms. "Just thinking of what we went through to get here and how lucky we are."

Chris tucked a stray brown hair behind his wife's right ear as he returned her smile. Merri once again thought back to all those long scary hours in the hospital after Chris had been shot. She'd come so close to losing him.

"I love you, Meredith LaSalle."Chris said huskily.

"I love you too."Merri whispered as Chris captured her lips in a long kiss.

When they broke apart the sun was fully above the horizon. They stayed in each others arms for awhile longer content to watch the waves.

end


End file.
